The objectives of this project are: (1) to determine how auditory information is encoded in the fractal activity of lower auditory neurons using statistical signal processing techniques to model quasi-stationary fractal point processes, and (2) to assess the consequences of fractal activity on sensory information processing by higher centers. Perceptual consequences would be explored at two levels: (1) at the single cell level by applying fractal point process theory and models of how sensory neurons assimilate their inputs, and (2) at the neural network level by studying how spatial localization information is best extracted from discharge patterns having fractal characteristics. The principal investigator would direct the analysis and modeling of single-unit discharges. Dr. Kiang has agreed to provide recordings of single auditory nerve fibers. Data collection and initial data analysis of recordings from the cat's lower auditory system would be carried out under the direction of Dr. C. Tsuchitani.